Animaniacs: Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled/Moon Over Minerva/Skullhead Boneyhands Credits (1993)
"Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by John P. McCann Directed by Rusty Mills "Moon Over Minerva" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Skullhead Boneyhands" Written by Deanne Oliver Directed by Michael Gerard Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Ron Perlman as Satam Julie Brown as Minerva Peter Scolari as Wilford Frank Welker as Frog Tom Bodett as Announcer Elizabeth Lamers as Chorus Girl Lisa Raggio as Chorus Girl Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Orchestration Julie Bernstein Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Ken Harsha Larry Scholl Sheet Timing Max Becraft Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea Tom Ray Leo Sullivan Slugging Bill Knoll Michael Gerard Character Design Dan Haskett B.G. Key Design Lou Police Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin Model Design Arland Barron Sue Crossley Julienne Gimeno Rusty Mills Lynne Naylor Kexx Singleton Layout Supervisors Paul Fisher Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson Andy Ice David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Noah Miller Mike Milo Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Jon Sibilski Robert Sledge Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Circus Performer Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Dustin Foster John Morris Bobbie Page Tom Pniewski Paul Trandahl Betty Vaughns Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano Keiko Oyamanda Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits